robloxgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Survive The Flood (qaz100)
:You are viewing a copied game of Natural Disaster Survival. To see the game, follow the link. Survive The Flood is a Western game by qaz100. The objective of the game is to survive the natural disasters which are randomly generated. Players will have a few seconds to get to a safe area before the natural disaster occurs. The game is automatically saved and loaded so the stats will save. Gameplay Players will be randomly generated to a map where they have a moment to find a safe place to hide. A random disaster will then strike and the players will have to try and survive the natural disaster. Controls Maps There are currently 8 maps in the game. Disasters There are currently 6 disasters in the game. Meteor Shower Meteor Showers will arrive from the sky. They produce a large amount of damage and strikes quickly. The meteor's appearance is brown in color and is a rock-like shape. They strike at a rate of 14 in 20 seconds and can knock a building after 5 hits. In order to avoid the disaster, the player could run to the side of the map where the meteors can't get them. Flash Flood Flash Floods will arrive from beneath the player.They rise quickly and can harm a player if they are too slow to respond. The water rises at a rate of 12m per 20 seconds and players will need to use the green balloon if they have any chance of surviving. In order to survive the disaster, the player will need to run to the top of a building where the water can't reach. Thunder Storm Thunder Storms strike at a random place and is an easy respondent to any player who is at the top of a building. Thunder Storms can be seen as yellow bolts from the sky and is an extremely difficult disaster to survive in. The only safe way to survive thunder storms are by running to the side of the map so the thunder storms can't get the player. Fire Fires are one of the easiest disasters to survive in. Fires are located mainly inside a house. Players will need to get out of the house and can be safe by walking out of the house. Tornado Tornadoes will suck up any pieces of buildings which come in its way which can, eventually, harm the player. Players who are not on a building will need to run in order to avoid getting sucked up by the tornado. A safe way to survive a tornado is by getting to the side of the map. Tsunami Tsunamis are seen as waves when it is coming to the map. Tsunamis have a slow speed, but a high damage rate. Players will need to get to a building in order to survive the disaster. Passes for this Game There is currently one pass for the game, Survive the Flood. Green Balloon The Green Balloon is known as a helper. Players who have a green balloon has the ability to jump higher than normal players and is useful when climbing onto a building. The Green Balloon was previously a VIP only item, however, on June 11, 2013, it was made for everyone to use. To use the green balloon, players will need to press 1 in the GUI menu or click on the Green Balloon in the GUI menu. Category:Games Category:Western Games Category:Games with over 1000000 visits Category:Mega Place Games